The main thrust of this proposal is the development and evaluation of behavioral treatment programs for childhood obesity. The programs will emphasize gradual and long-term habit change through stimulus control, reinforcement, self-management training and other behaviorally oriented procedures. An emphasis in the proposed research will be on the training and involvement of significant others and on development of self-management skills in the child. Parents as significant others will be emphasized in the programs with younger children and peers and parents as significant others will be stressed in the programs with older children/adolescents. An increasing emphasis on self-management training with age will also characterize these efforts. These procedures are designed to facilitate maintenance of behavior change and produce lasting weight loss and related health behaviors. Attention will be given to modification of both food intake and energy expenditure behaviors, with a greater emphasis on the latter than has been characteristic of earlier endeavors. The planned research strategy will proceed from initial individual and/or group treatments (already underway with younger children) through group designs focusing on the contribution of component procedures to weight loss and long-term change. Latter phases may, dependent upon earlier findings, move toward broader based group/educational approaches based in schools and/or other community institutions.